vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Gold and Silver Versions
Pokémon Gold Version and Pokémon Silver Version are the fifth and sixth installments in the ''Pokémon'' series. Much like [[Pokémon Red and Blue Versions|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue Versions]], they are shortly followed by a third and slightly more enhanced version, Pokémon Crystal Version. Pokémon Gold and Silver Versions also received remakes in Generation IV, in the form of [[Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions|''Pokémon HeartGold'' and SoulSilver Versions]]. Gold and Silver take place in Johto, a region to the west of Kanto, where Red, Blue and Yellow took place. Kanto, however, is able to be visited later in the game after becoming the Pokémon Champion. The game starts off in New Bark Town, appropriately known as "The Town Where Winds of a New Beginning Blow." Plot The game starts with the player's mom informing him that Professor Elm has an errand for him to run, discovering what Mr. Pokémon has to show. Professor Elm provides the player with a choice of three Pokémon, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile. Once discovering that Mr. Pokémon's surprise is a Pokémon egg. Once arriving back in New Bark Town, the player encounters another boy is standing outside of Professor Elm's office. A battle occurs and the player discovers that the boy has stolen a Pokémon from Elm's office. After defeating the other boy, the player is able to name him if it fits under a seven character limit. Amazed by the egg, Elm insists on studying it and allows the player to keep the Pokémon they traveled with as their first Pokémon. Elm then encourages the play to journey through Johto and challenge the eight Gym Leaders and later the Pokémon League, to become the Pokémon Master. The player heads off to Violet City, to encounter their first Gym Leader, Falkner. Once Falkner is defeated and the Zephyr Badge is obtained, the player receives the Pokémon egg from Professor Elm's assistant, which later hatches into a Togepi. While heading south to the next town, Azalea Town, the player encounters Team Rocket, a villainous team out to capture Pokémon for money. The player discovers that Team Rocket is cutting of the tails of Slowpokes and selling them for a large profit. A maker of Poké Balls, Kurt, is angered by this process and requests the help from the player to chase away Team Rocket and save the Slowpokes. After the defeat of Team Rocket, Kurt gives the player as Lure Ball as a reward. After defeating the second Gym Leader, Bugsy, the player receives the Hive Badge and must defeat their rival again. The player can venture into Ilex Forest to find a Farfetch'd and get HM01 to learn Cut. After learning cut, Ilex Forest can be navigated for the venture to Route 34. A Pokémon Day Care is set up on Route 34 and is capable of raising two Pokémon, and if the Pokémon are similar enough and are of opposite genders, an egg can be produced. The player makes his way to his third city, Goldenrod City to receive the third badge, the Plain Badge. After the Gym Leader, Whitney, is defeated, the player receives the Plain Badge and a Squirtbottle, which allows the player to move the tree blocking Route 36. If it is Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday, there will be a Bug-Catching contest at the National Park on Route 35. In Ecruteak City, the fourth city, the player meets Bill, who is the developer of the PC Pokémon storage system and is preforming repears on a Time Capsule. He finishes as the player arrives and asks of him to visit his parents' house in Goldenrod City, where he will give away an Eevee. The fourth gym is in Ecruteak City, where Morty will battle the player for the Fog Badge. After traveling Route 38 and 39, the player arrives in Olivine City where they learn from their rival that the Gym Leader, Jasmine, is out of her Gym at the moment and is taking care of the Ampharos in the lighthouse. In order to battle Jasmine, the player must get a special medicine from Cianwood City. In order to reach Cianwood City, the player must surf their way through Route 40 and Route 41. They encounter the leader Chuck who presents him with the Storm Badge. They get the Secret Potion from the pharmacy in Cianwood and goes back to Olivine City. Jasmine is relieved to get the medicine and goes back to taking on challenges in the gym. After defeating Jasmine, the player gets their sixth badge, the Mineral Badge, and goes off to travel to Mahogany Town via Route 42. Once in Mohongany Town, he discovers the gym is blocked by a man and the way to Route 44 and the Ice Cave are blocked by a man trying to sell Rage Candy Bars. Heading north to Route 43 and the Lake of Rage, the player gets charged 1000 Pokédollars by two Rocket Grunts to go through. When the player gets to the late, they encounter the infamous Red Gyarados. After defeating, catching, or fleeing from it, they obtain the Red Scale. The player encounters Lance who appears on the shore and reveals Team Rocket's secret hideout. Heading back to Mahogany with Lance via the hideout, the player must defeat the members of Team Rocket and disable the wave-emitting machine used to evolve the Magikarp in the lake, the play can go on to challenge Pryce, the seventh Gym Leader. Once Pryce is defeated and the Glacier Badge is in hand, the player receives a phone call from Elm about an odd radio signal being emitted by Team Rocket, who are trying to connect with Giovanni, their missing leader. The player must then go to Goldenrod Radio Tower to investigate the radio signal. Once they are there, they find out that the Tower is taken over by Team Rocket. And once they reach the top floor, they discover the director of the tower is locked in the basement. Once they enter the basement, they are encountered by their rival again, who has the intentions to defeat Team Rocket single handed. Once the player receives the Card Key from the real director, he is able to reach the higher floors on the Radio Tower. Once the members of Team Rocket are defeated, the player receives the Rainbow Wing to encounter Ho-Oh, or the Silver Wing to encounter Lugia, or they are able to go straight to Route 44 and into the Ice Cave to get to Blackthorn City. Once in Blackthorn City, the player can challenge Clair to receive the Rising Badge. But before Clair grants the player the badge, they must go through a test to prove their worthiness. To complete the test the player must enter the Dragon's Den to retrieve a Dragon Fang. When the Dragon Fang is found, the Rising Badge is given. Now that all eight badges are in the player's possesion, the player returns to New Bark Town via Route 45 and Route 46. Once in Elm's office, the professor awards the player with a Master Ball. And from New Bark Town, the path to the Pokémon League is located in the east, through Route 27 and into Kanto. Then in Kanto, on Route 26 and through Victory Road to reach the Indigo Plateau. Once the player reaches the exit of the Victory Road, their rival appears and battles the player for the last time. When the player enters the Pokémon League, they must face all members of the Elite four. Will is the first member, who trains Psychic Pokémon. Will is then followed by Koga, who trains Poison Pokémon. Koga is followed by Bruno, who trains Fighting Pokémon. Bruno is followed by Karen, who trains Dark Pokémon. Once the Elite four are defeated, the player must battle the current Pokémon Champion, Lance, challenges the player to a final battle. Once Lance is defeated, Oak and his co-host, DJ Mary, arrive and congratulate the player. Lance takes the player to the back room and informs them they are admitted into the Hall of Fame. Pokémon Pokémon Gold and Silver Versions introduce a whole new set of 251 Pokémon to battle and capture, in the New Pokédex. Some Pokémon however, are only available in Pokémon Gold and likewise with Pokémon Silver. Pokémon Exclusive to Pokémon Gold Version Category:Games released on the Game Boy Color Category:Games released in 2000 Category:Games that are rated E Category:Games by Game Freak